Distance And Divide
by Me A Genius
Summary: Melissa is married with Ian but she is not happy what happens when Melissa meets up with an escort and starts falling for her. Who will she choose Ian or Paige? Warning: Paige- Escort!
1. Chapter 1

_Melissa's POV_

I'm sitting on the bed in a hotel waiting because I never thought I would call an escort. My own husband Ian won't touch me or tell me I'm beautiful like he used to do, but I know he has been cheating on me. I hear a knock on the door I get up and I open the door.

''Melissa?'' She said and she has brunette hair.

''And you are?'' I said.

''I'm Isley we talked on the phone earlier.'' Isley said.

''Right.'' I said and I let come inside and I close the door.

''I have rules that you should follow if not I will leave.'' Isley said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''First rule I won't say anything about my personal life. Second rule I charge by the hour and when it's over you will pay the full amount. Third rule I'm not your girlfriend or secret lover. And I have my limits.'' Isley said.

''Are you clean? Because I don't want to catch anything from you.'' I said and she licks her lips.

''I'm clean I recently got tested and I'm clean. Do you believe me?'' She said.

''I believe you. How do I know you won't tell anyone about this?'' I said.

''I will never talk about this to anyone trust me.'' She said.

''I wanted to be sure about this.'' I said and she nods.

"So you wanna start now?" Isley asks.

"Umm yeah." I say.

"Nervous?" She asks.

"No just first time doing with an escort." I say.

"Oh okay. Don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy." She said.

Isley kiss me and I kiss her back and she kiss better than Ian. The kiss is passionate and not rushed she runs her tongue on my bottom lip, I pull her closer to me. She slide her hands under my blouse.

''You are beautiful.'' She said.

''Bet you tell your clients that every time.'' I said.

''I do but I don't mean it. I mean it you are beautiful.'' Isley said.

"Thank you." I say and we kiss again then she pushes me on bed and gets on top of me. She strips me naked and takes off her shirt and bra. She gets on top of me and starts sucking my pulse point.

I hold her closer to me and we kiss hard again. I start to unzip her jeans and she takes off her shirt now just wearing black bra and panties. I touch her breasts and my hands go down to her stomach. Isley squeeze my breasts and touch my pussy I moan softly.

''What do you want.'' She said.

"Please me." I say and she starts to rub my clit with her thumb.

"What exactly do you want?" She ask.

"I want you to fuck me." I moan and she enters her two fingers inside me.

''Like that?'' She said.

"Mm yeah fuck. There's a dildo in my bag I want you to fuck me with that." I say and she thrusts her fingers faster and sucks on my boobs.

''Okay beautiful anything for you.'' She said and we kiss.

Isley gets up and I take out the strap on and give it to her. I look at her while she puts it on then she gives me a smirk. I get a small bottle of Jack Daniels from the mini-fridge and we both drink. I pull her into a kiss and she starts to kiss my neck going down to my chest.

''How do you want it?'' She said kissing me.

"I want you to fuck my pussy, then I want you to do me in doggy style and then I wanna ride it." I say.

"So hot." She says taking my left boob in her mouth and sucking it.

"Mmm." I moan and she licks both of my nipples making me moan loud.

"Okay ready?" Isley asks and I nod then she holds the 8 inch strap-on and puts it inside me.

"Fuck feels good." I moan and she starts to move her hips thrusting in me in a constant speed.

We start to kiss and my nails dig into her back and I moan loud. Then she bites my bottom lip and I wrap my legs around her. She don't stop thrusting and we start to sweat.

''Fuck me.'' I moan loud.

''You are so hot. Now I'm going to fuck you doggy style.'' She said.

''Pull my hair too.'' I said.

''You are full of surprises and I like that.'' She said and we smile.

I get in doggy style and Isley gets behind me and puts the strap-on in my ass. She slaps my ass hard.

"Oh fuck. Do it again." I say and she slaps my ass again making me moan loud. She grabs my hair and starts to thrust the strap-on in and out of my ass faster.

"Fuck feels so good." I moan.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

My name is Paige but I don't like telling my customers my real name so I told Melissa that I'm Isley. I thrust the strap-on faster in her ass making her moan loud and I pull her hair.

"Like it?" I ask.

''I like it don't stop.'' Melissa moans and her moans are sexy.

''I won't stop love.'' I said. I don't stop thrusting and I keep going Melissa moans louder. I slide my right hand to her pussy and I start to rub and I see she holds the bed sheets hard.

''Oh my god.'' Melissa moans. I take it out and I flip over and I start to kiss her stomach going down and I kiss her thighs. And I lick her pussy then I feel her hand on my head and she grabs my hair tight.

''Tell me beautiful.'' I said.

''Please eat me out I want to cum.'' Melissa moans.

"Anything for you beautiful." I say and in lick her clit.

"Mm feels good." She moans and I put my tongue deep inside her and eat her out.

"Fuck don't stop I'm so close." She says and I continue to eat her out while rubbing my thumb on her clit.

"Fuck!" She moans loud and cum in my mouth and I lick her clean. Then I lay in bed and she climbs on top of my strap-on and I slowly put it inside her.

"So hot." I say and I grab her hips and move it faster making the strap-on thrust deep and fast inside her.

"Fuck." She moans and rubs her hand on my chest. I move her hips faster thrusting in harder and she's moaning loud and sweating.

"Oh my god Fuck!" She moans and cum then she gets off the strap-on and we kiss.

"That was hot and thank you I really needed a release." She says.

"You welcome." I say and get off bed and start wearing my clothes.

"How much is your pay?" She asks.

''One hundred and fifty per hour." I say.

"Okay so I'll pay you for three hours and extra fifty." She says and gives me five hundred dollars.

"Thank you." I say.

"I had a good time.'' She says.

''Me too I really did. You have my phone number and you can text or call me anytime.'' I said.

''This will be our room 425.'' Melissa said.

''Anything else?'' I said.

''Umm yeah never mind just forget it.'' Melissa said.

''Hey don't worry you can tell me.'' I said and I hold her.

''Can we talk I know it sound dumb.'' She said.

''Hey it's not dumb and yeah we can talk. Don't worry I won't charge extra.'' I said.

We lay on the bed looking at each other.

''My husband is cheating on me and he stopped touching and spending time with me. So I felt alone and I got your number so I called because I didn't wanted to be alone.'' She said and I touch her cheek.

''I understand not want to be alone. But he doesn't deserve you and if he loved he would treat you differently.'' I said.

''I wish it was easy.'' She said.

We keep talking and I try my best to cheer her up. Melissa tell me the problems she been having in her marriage and I feel bad for her, because she seem like a good person.

"I hope to see you soon Isley." She says.

"Me too.'' I say then we kiss again then I leave the hotel room.

I leave the hotel and I put on my headphones I start to listen to Love me again by John Newman. I walk to a restaurant to buy Chinese food and I order, then I pay for the food and I walk home.

I arrive home and I take a quick shower then I change into my pajamas. I start to eat and watch random shows on TV. Then my phone starts to ring and it's a text from Andy.

_Andy: High class party this week at Rosewood Country Club. Don't worry u r on the list._

Andy and I been friends for three years and he always get me into the high class parties. Where lawyer, doctors and other rich people go to and that's where I make my money. And I always pay him hundred-dollars in return and we never had sex. I don't work for a pimp or anyone else I only work for myself and I keep my life private.

* * *

_Few days later-_

I start to get ready for the party. I wear a black dress which shows my boobs and shoulders and I don't wear bra. I put on makeup then I wear heels, and put on my other accessories then I leave for the party.

I arrive at the country club and I see Andy we greet each other, I give him a hand shake in my hand I give him the money. We smile then I go inside.

I'm here at the party and I'm drinking and later I feel a tap on my back and I turn around and a girl starts to smile.

"Hey I'm Symone." She says.

"Hey I'm Isley." I say and we smile.

"So I was thinking if you can give me some fun tonight." She says sliding her finger up and down my chest.

"I'd love to." I say and she puts her finger on my Jaw she slides her hand down my jaw and kisses me and kiss her back.

"I'm an escort." I say.

"I can tell. So how much you take?" She asks.

"$150-200 per hour." I say.

"I'll pay you $300 per hour just give me a good time baby." She says.

"Sure. So what do you want first?" I ask.

"I'd love a body shot." She says and I put her on the desk near the bar and I take a body shot of her.

"Enjoyed?" I ask.

"A lot. Do another body shot?" She says and I do another body shot of her then I put my tongue deep in her belly and lick it.

"Fuck so hot." she says then I pick her up and put he down. She pushes me on the chair and she climbs on my lap and we start kissing.

"Isley." I hear a familiar voice and I stop kissing Simone and its Melissa.

**Melissa' POV**

I came to this party with Ian and I thought he'll spend time with me but I was wrong. He left me alone in the party and went to spend time with his friends. I go towards the bar to get a drink and I see Isley sitting on chair and a girl is on top of her and they are kissing I don't know why but I'm feeling jealous.

I couldn't help myself and I call her name.

"Isley." I say and she stops kissing her and looks at me.

"Oh hi Melissa." She says.

''We need to talk.'' I said.

''Well she is busy.'' The other girl said.

''I don't care so either you walk away or I will make you regret it.'' I said and I glare at her.

''Fine I go.'' She said and walks away.

''What?'' Isley said.

''What are you doing with her?'' I said.

''I'm working you know that. I'm sorry but you are not my only client.'' Isley said.

''Tonight I'm your client.'' I said.

''What about your husband?'' Isley said.

''He doesn't even know I'm gone.'' I said.

''So what do you want?'' Isley said and I get closer to her.

''I want you to fuck me.'' I whisper in her ear.

''Okay beautiful I will do that.'' Isley said.

We leave the party and I pay for the room. We arrive at the room and we start kissing each other and she grab my ass.

* * *

_Next morning:_

I wake up and I see that I'm in hotel room and Isley is sleeping next to me and we are naked then I remembered what happened last night. Isley wakes up and looks at me.

"Um sorry I fell asleep and forgot to leave last night." Isley says.

"It's okay." I say and I get on top of her and kiss her our breasts pressed against each other's.

"Since I've met you I don't feel lonely." I say.

"That's good.'' She says.

"Can I ask you one thing?'' I ask.

"Sure." She says.

"Would you like to be my friend like friends with benefits and don't worry I'll always pay you." I say

"I don't become friends with my clients but sure I'd love to be your friend." She says and we smile.

Before I can say anything else my phone starts to ring and it's a text from Ian telling me to come home. I just ignore his texts and my mother's texts too, it's something about Isley that I'm starting to like. It weird because we only known each other for days.

''Is Isley your real name?'' I said and we start to get ready.

''Yeah it is. You going home?'' She said and I can tell she is lying.

''Yeah since I didn't go home last night I got texts from Ian and my mom. Do you always work every day?'' I said.

''Is that another way asking do I have sex with clients every day?'' She said.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''Some of my clients we don't have sex everyday there are times we just talk. I don't see my clients every day, they have jobs and family to take care of.'' She said.

''I was just asking.'' I said and I kiss her.

''I know.'' She said and we smile.

We leave the hotel and I drive home. I arrive home and I see Ian talking with my parents and they ask questions about where I was last night.

''Where were you last night?'' My mom said.

''I was with a friend and I fell asleep at her place.'' I said.

''I was worry about you and I couldn't find you.'' Ian said.

''Whatever Ian you didn't notice I was gone.'' I said.

''It's too early to argue and I'm going to work.'' My mom said.

I go to the barn and I take a quick shower. Then I start to get ready for work and Ian comes in and I don't look at him.

''I do care about you.'' Ian said.

''You have a funny way of showing it.'' I said.

''You are not the only one who is hurt we both the lost the baby.'' Ian said and I had a miscarriage.

* * *

_Background of Melissa's miscarriage:_

Its 6 months of my pregnancy I leave the firm and get in my car. Suddenly a truck comes and my car hits onto it.

"Fuck." I say and hold my stomach in pain then everything goes black. I wake up and look around and I notice I'm in the hospital and I see Ian and he hugs me

"What happened?'' I ask.

"You was in a car accident.'' He says.

"The b-baby is the baby okay?" I ask and he doesn't say anything.

"Ian answer me is the baby okay?!" I ask.

"I'm I'm sorry Melissa I couldn't save the baby I'm sorry." Ian says crying.

"No!'' I cry and Ian hugs me.

_~end of background ~_

* * *

I'm in my office and it's lunch time and I'm bored and have nothing to do so I text Isley.

_Me: are you busy? _

_Isley: Nah I'm just home doing nothing_

_Me: was thinking if you would like to have lunch with me as we friends now _

_Isley: sure I'd love to_

_Me: really? _

_Isley: yeah so there's this restaurant called the 'paradise food' we can have lunch there and it has tasty foods. As we are friends lunch will be my treat. _

_Me: you sure? _

_Isley: yeah see you at 'paradise food' _

_Me: see you soon._

I leave the firm then I drive to the restaurant. I go inside and look around then I see Isley wave to me and I go sit with her.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey beautiful. So you sit I'll go get our lunch." Isley says and she gets up and goes to order. She comes back with burger, fries, coke and spicy hot fries chicken.

"Wow just looking at it makes me so hungry." I say and she laughs. We start eating and these foods taste like paradise.

We just talk about music and what TV shows we like to watch. But we didn't talk about our personal life and she just knows I'm a lawyer.

''Okay favorite actor or actress.'' Isley said.

''I love Jackie Chan's movies.'' I said drinking soda.

''I like his movies too. But I love Bruce Lee and Leonardo DiCaprio movies.'' She said and we smile. We just keep talking about movies and other actors we like and don't like.

We finish eating and leave the restaurant and Isley walks me to my car

"Thank you Isley I really enjoyed lunch with you." I say.

"You're welcome." She says and we kiss then I get in my car and drive home.


	2. Dancing With The Moonlight

_Paige's POV_

I meet up with my client tonight and his name is Derek. And he is into dominance and submission because he loves to feel in power. But when we have sex he is in charge and he never once crossed the line and that's great.

Derek is one of the top lawyers here in Philly and he is really cocky also he is a douche. And he pays me really well. Me being as an escort I have to fulfill my client's fantasies. Derek always talks about his job and other stuff, he always talk about a case and who is doing dirty work in the firm. Sometimes Derek does cocaine in front of me but when he offers me to do it, I say no. I never do drugs or drinking a lot with my clients.

''Today I paid the judge so he won't send my client to jail.'' Derek said.

''What did he do your client.'' I said.

''He did drug trafficking and robbery. But he pays a huge amount of money so I make sure he won't go to jail. Trust me there are judge, lawyers and other people who does dirty work and no one knows about it.'' Derek said sniffing coke.

''You always do that? Where clients pay you to make sure they won't go to jail.'' I said.

''Yeah that's how I became a top lawyer. I'm the most respected lawyer in the firm and it feels great doing something bad and won't get in trouble for it.'' Derek said with a smirk. He keeps telling me what he does to help the bad guys.

''I'm really surprised you never got caught.'' I said.

''Well yeah I'm good what I do which is being the bad guy. If you are good at something don't stop doing it.'' Derek said and I nod.

''I know what you mean.'' I said.

Later he pays me and I go home it's been a long night for me. I arrived at my apartment and I pay my rent to the landlord, then I go take a shower. I start to eat dinner then I go bed.

* * *

_Next night-_

I meet up with Melissa and I'm starting to like being around her. We start to walk around the town just talking about random stuff like movies, music etc. Then we go to this food truck that sell tacos and other type of Spanish food, Melissa and I look at the menu we stand closer to each other I feel our hands touching lightly.

''I know what to order.'' Melissa said.

''Me too, what do you want to eat.'' I said.

''I will have taquitos with guacamole, enchiladas and too drink I will have Jarritos strawberry. What about you?'' Melissa said.

''I will have quesadilla, taquitos, gordita and Jarritos fruit punch.'' I said.

They start to cook and I pay the lady for the food, we wait and keep talking about stuff. The food is done and I grab the bags and we walk to this small bench by some building, we sit down and I take out the food. We start to eat and we share food with each other.

''The food taste good.'' I said.

''Yeah it does I like it. Can I ask you something?'' Melissa said.

''Yeah you can.'' I said.

''You only do escort or have another job? I know you said you won't tell me anything about your personal life.'' Melissa said.

''I only do escort I don't have another job if I did I won't be an escort.'' I said.

''I'm surprised you told me I really thought you wasn't going to tell me.'' Melissa said.

''Don't be surprised. Are you and your husband still having problems?'' I said and we keep eating.

''Yeah it's just we been arguing a lot and barley we can't stand being next to each other.'' Melissa said.

''Everything will work out. Just talk to him and say how you feel.'' I said.

''But I won't tell him I'm sleeping with you.'' Melissa said.

''Yeah that will cause more problems than he will come after me.'' I said.

''Did that ever happened where you got caught by your client's partner?' Melissa said.

''Yeah one time.'' I said.

''Tell me I want to know.'' Melissa said.

''So I'm at this hotel with a female client. We finish having sex then out of nowhere I hear a bang on the door. She gets up open it and it's her girlfriend she comes in the room yelling at us and calling me names, so then she punch me in the face then I hit her and we started to fight. Then the hotel manager comes to the room telling us to leave or he will call the cops. So I tell both of them to go fuck themselves and I grab my stuff and I left.'' I said.

''Wow that's insane it happened to you.'' Melissa said and I nod.

''Yeah it was one huge crazy night.'' I said. We finish eating then we go walk around a bit more. Then we go to the movie theater and we watch the movie Hot Tub Time Machine 2. During the movie I get a text from my other client to meet up, I start to think for few seconds. Then I text back saying I'm sick and I have the flu and I put my phone away, then Melissa puts her head on my arm and we hold hands.

The movie finished and we leave the theater. Then I walk Melissa home since she didn't bring her car. We walk in silence now and then we look at each other smiling and we look away. I think to myself should I open myself to her, she is different and she isn't any just anyone. We arrive at her place and stand in front of each other closer.

''I had a good time tonight.'' Melissa said.

''Me too. Maybe we do it again next time?'' I said.

''Yeah that will be good.'' Melissa said. We start to kiss and she pull me closer, I put my hand on her check. Then we stop kissing.

''Goodnight Melissa.'' I said.

''Goodnight Isley.'' Melissa said and she walks away and I go home.

* * *

_Melissa's POV_

Tonight Ian took me out to a five star restaurant and we are eating with our other friends. Right now I'm so bored right now I'm pretending to have a good time but I'm not. I thought when Ian said we are going out I thought it will be just us, but I was wrong his best friend and his wife came too.

Then I see Isley talking with a female bartender and they are just laughing. But she doesn't see me and I start to get jealous but I shouldn't I'm married to Ian. Then I see Isley leave with the bartender and I look away and pretend I didn't see her. Ian and I go home and we start to kiss but doesn't feel right. He starts to kiss my neck and I start to imagine its Isley kissing my neck.

''Are you sure?'' Ian said.

''Yeah I'm sure.'' I said and we start to undress each other and we kiss.

* * *

_Week later-_

It's been a long week nothing but work and arguing with Ian. Lately Isley and I just been texting and talking on the phone, I like spending time with her and she makes me smile. Ian comes next to me and start kissing my neck and I move away.

''I'm not in the mood.'' I said.

''Why?'' Ian said.

''I'm just not in the mood.'' I said.

''But last week you was in the mood. In five months that was the first time we had sex.'' Ian said.

''Sex doesn't solve all our problems.'' I said.

''Then what does? We just been arguing nonstop and anything I do you don't like it.'' Ian said.

''All you do is go out to bars with your friends.'' I said.

''Its better being with them then with you because all you do is want to argue.'' Ian said mad and he leaves. I start to drink wine alone and I watch tv, I just have a lot on my mind I don't know what to do.

Ian comes home late and he is drunk falls asleep on the couch. I go back to the room I lay on the bed and look at the ceiling, I start to think about everything and Isley.

_-Next night-_

I meet with Isley and I see her standing outside in front of a building, we hug each other.

''Why are we here?" I said.

''This place is called Barcade and it has old school video games and beer. Thought since you are having a bad week, why not do something fun and different.'' Isley said.

''Yeah let's go inside.'' I said smiling.

''Really? You don't think it's dumb?'' Isley said.

''No I don't think it's dumb but I can beat you in the game Galaga.'' I said.

''Yeah right you will lose against me.'' Isley said and we laugh.

''Prove it let's go inside.'' I said and she opens the door for me.

''For the beautiful lady.'' Isley said and we go inside.

We go inside it's like old school place with games from the 80's and other iconic video games. Isley take out dollar bills goes to the machine to get quarters, we look around to see what game to play first.

''Oh my god I haven't played this game for years.'' I said.

''Which one?'' Isley said.

''Donkey Kong and Ms. Pac-Man it was my favorite games.'' I said.

''Wanna play Ms. Pac-Man first?" Isley said.

''Yeah let's play.'' I said smiling. She puts two quarters and the game starts and I play first. I start to play and I missed this game, I keep playing and Isley is trying to distract me.

''You won't make it you will lose.'' Isley said smiling.

''I won't die.'' I said. I start to move fast and I bite my bottom lip trying not to die, but then the pink ghost killed me.

''I told you.'' Isley said smiling and I smack her arm.

''Try and beat my score it's 289,780.'' I said.

''Okay I will beat it.'' Isley said. She starts play and I try to make her lose but she keeps telling me to stop. But we just laugh and I keep trying to make her lose, and finally she lose the game.

''I won.'' I said.

''I would have won but you mess me up I only got 8,760.'' Isley said.

''Come on let's keep playing.'' I said.

We just keep playing different games and I'm having so much fun right now. Now we are playing WWF Superstars I picked Hulk Hogan and she picked Randy Savage. She does her special move and I lost the game.

''That was fun.'' Isley said.

''Yeah it was but I'm starving.'' I said.

''Let's get something to eat at the bar.'' She said.

''Yeah sure.'' I said.

We sit at the bar and we look at the menu and I order for us. I ordered two bacon cheeseburger, cheese fries and two Bud Lights.

''What's your favorite movie?'' Isley said.

''It's Ghostbusters I really like that movie. Your favorite movie?'' I said.

''My favorite movies are Beetlejuice and Batman.'' Isley said and the food finally arrives and we start to eat.

''Those movies are good I like them too.'' I said and she feed me a cheese fry. We keep talking about old school movies and tv shows we used to watch. We finish eating and we play one more game which is Galaga.

We leave the arcade and she walks me home. Good thing Ian is not home I don't want him to meet her. Isley stand by the door and we look at each other.

''I had fun tonight.'' I said.

''Me too but it was great seeing you smile.'' Isley said and I blush.

Before I can say anything Spencer and Toby come into the living room and Spencer starts to ask questions.

''Who is this?'' Spencer said.

''I'm Isley.'' Isley said.

''Spencer stop asking questions and I don't have to answer to you.'' I said.

''I was just asking and Isley your name sounds familiar.'' Spencer said.

''We never met before.'' Isley said.

''Spencer just leave with Toby.'' I said.

''Relax Melissa I'm just trying to know her.'' Spencer said.

''Um Melissa I'm going to leave.'' Isley said.

''Okay but thank you for tonight.'' I said.

''Anytime.'' Isley said and she leaves.

''Next time Spencer just stay out of my business.'' I said and I walk away.


	3. Box Around the Sun

_Melissa's POV_

''Ian dinner is almost ready.'' I said I cooked dinner so we can spend time together.

''I will have to take a rain check now I'm going to meet the guys at the bar.'' Ian said.

''Seriously? I cooked dinner for us so we can spend time together.'' I said.

''We can have dinner together another night.'' Ian said.

''Why do you always spend more time with your friends?'' I said.

''I'm not going to argue with you.'' Ian said.

''Tell me now.'' I said.

''Fine! You are always at work or doing something else and hardly don't spend time with me.'' Ian said.

''But now that I want to spend time with you then you say no.'' I said.

''Not everything can go your way.'' Ian said and he leaves.

I throw the food away and I drink wine. Then I call Isley and I tell her what happened.

''I don't want to be alone right now.'' I said.

''Come over to my place and if you want you can spend the night with me.'' She said.

''Really?'' I said surprised.

''Yeah I mean if you want to.'' She said.

''Yeah I will go over to your place.'' I said.

''Cool um I will text you my address.'' She said.

''Okay sure.'' I said and we hang up and I start to pack my stuff.

I park the car in front of Isley's building, I turn off the car I grab my bag. I goes inside the building to the fifth floor and knock on the door 511.

''Hey Melissa.'' Isley said and she let me come inside.

''Thanks for letting me stay.'' I said.

''I don't mind plus sometimes it's boring living alone.'' Isley said and she puts my bag in her room. Her bed is queen size and it's messy.

She lives alone and it's one bed room apartment and its nice place. I see a sketchbook on her bed so I pick it up and look through it, its drawings of Batman, The joker, Poison Ivy, Captain America and Superman.

''Did you draw all of this?'' I said.

''Yeah it's a hobby of mine.'' Isley said.

''It's amazing and it really looks like from the comic books.'' I said.

''Thanks I been drawing since I was a kid. What do you want to eat?'' She said.

''How about pizza?'' I said.

''Okay what kind of toppings you want.'' she said.

''Mushrooms and extra cheese.'' I said.

''Um okay sure I will order.'' She said. She starts to talk on the phone and I get closer to her putting my hands on her waist. She hangs up and we start to kiss she starts to kiss my neck and I close my eyes.

We continue making out then we hear the doorbell ring.

"That must be the pizza." Isley says and she opens the door and there's the pizza guy with the pizza Isley pays him then she takes the pizza and closes the door.

"Smells nice." I say.

"Yep let's eat while watching TV." She says.

''You should have career in art.'' I said and we start to eat.

''Why? It's just a hobby.'' She said.

''You have amazing skills maybe you should think about it. Can I ask you something?'' I said.

''Yeah.'' She said.

''Why are you doing this being an escort.'' I said.

''I have my reasons.'' She said.

''Well I'm not going to force you to tell me.'' I said.

''Okay.'' She said.

''I had a miscarriage few months ago.'' I said.

''Sorry to hear that.'' She said.

''Since then everything changed for me.'' I said.

''My name isn't Isley. I got the name from Batman's enemy Poison Ivy but her real name is Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, she is my favorite villain and I liked her name.'' She said.

''Then what is your real name?"' I said.

''It's Paige.'' She said.

''I like that name more.'' I said and I kiss her.

I pull her on top of me and we keep kissing then she starts to kiss my neck and unzip my jeans. She starts to rub my clit and I start to moan then she starts to kiss my jaw, I move my hips up and down she keep rubbing my clit. I'm starting to get wet then I feel two fingers inside me and I moan loud, I feel her fingers go in and out fast and she goes deep inside me. Then she pulls down my jeans and panties down and I spread my legs open. She starts to kiss both of my thighs then I feel her tongue and I grab her hair tight.

''I'm going to cum.'' I moan.

''Cum for me.'' She said. She doesn't stop and I keep moaning loud and I bite my bottom lip, I feel her fingers again inside me and she still eats me out. I cum and I start to breathe hard. We smile at each other and she lays next to me and holds me I lay my head on her chest.

* * *

_Paige's POV _

Next day I wake up I look around and see Melissa sleeping beside me naked I kiss her lips.

"Morning beautiful." I say.

"Morning." Melissa yawns and I kiss her head.

''You hungry?'' I said and we kiss.

''Yeah but right now I want to taste you.'' Melissa said and she starts to kiss my neck.

''Melissa no.'' I said and I move away because she started to suck on my pulse point.

''What?'' Melissa said.

''I can't get hickeys it won't be good for other clients.'' I said.

''So what? Just put make up on.'' Melissa said.

''You don't get it I can't let clients see hickey on my neck then I will lose money.'' I said.

''That's all you ever talk about is money and clients.'' Melissa said.

''Well everyone is not born rich and always get their ways.'' I said and she gets up.

''I'm going home.'' Melissa said and she starts to get dressed. We don't say anything and she leaves and I just lay in bed. I don't know what's wrong with her she's my client but sometimes she acts like she's my girlfriend. I get off bed I go take a shower then I make pancakes and coffee. I watch tv while eating and it's a boring day and I don't know what to do.

I start to get dressed and I leave my apartment and I visit my grandmother in a nursery home. She has raised since I was a baby, and I can tell her anything plus she knows I'm an escort. She always tell me I should settle down but I tell her not ready for that. I go to her room and we hug each other and give her the flowers.

''Hey grandma how are you.'' I said and I sit on the chair.

''The food is horrible and my feet is aching.'' Grandma said.

''But do they treat you right?" I said.

''Yeah they do. Are you dating anyone?'' Grandma said.

''No but I have feelings for my client but she is married.'' I said and I start to paint her nails.

''What is the problem? She must be unhappy in her marriage if she is with you.'' Grandma said.

''I can't give her what she wants. You know why I'm doing this.'' I said.

''I know why you are doing this. I want you to stop and have a normal job, maybe she can be the one for you.'' Grandma said.

''She isn't just anyone when I'm with her I feel happy and myself. But she is my client and it can't go any further because we need the money. And I told her my real name.'' I said.

''Always do what makes you happy don't you forget that. Let's go play bingo.'' Grandma said and we leave the room. We play bingo for little bit then we do sewing together, I don't mind doing stuff what she likes.

My parents betrayed me now I'm stuck paying their mistakes also I have to pay monthly for grandma can stay here. And I haven't seen my parents since they left few months ago.

* * *

_Melissa's POV _

I don't like that Paige doesn't let me give her hickeys or touch her everywhere like I want. On one hand Ian doesn't spend time with me and on the other hand Paige doesn't let me touch her. I don't know what but I'm starting to grow feeling for Paige and it's getting harder to hide is as the more time I spend with her. Maybe I should tell her how I feel maybe she'll like me back and leave this escort job and be mine forever. Maybe I should text her to meet.

_Me - hi. _

I get no reply.

_Me - I'm sorry _

_Isley - Just forget it _

_Me - can we meet please? 1pm at the kissing Rock _

_Isley - why there? _

_Me- if you don't want to just say it _

_Isley- no, I'll meet you 1pm at the kissing Rock.. Bye_

_Me- bye_

I leave the house and I keep thinking in my mind what to say. I want to tell her my feelings but I don't want to lose her, when I'm around her I don't have to be perfect. I hope she feels the same way. Then I see Paige standing and we walk closer to each other.

''I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it.'' She said.

''I'm sorry too. But when I'm with you I feel happy and feel like I don't have to be perfect.'' I said.

''I like spending time with you.'' She said.

''I have feelings for you and I want to be with you.'' I said and she looks away.

''I don't know what to say.'' She said.

''We can be together and you can stop being an escort.'' I said.

''Melissa we can't be together because you are married and we are from different worlds. But I can't stop being an escort and you wouldn't understand.'' She said.

''Then make me understand.'' I said.

''I think we shouldn't see each other.'' She said.

''Why?'' I said.

''You should figure out what you want. I'm sorry Melissa I can't give you what you want.'' She said and walks away.

"Come on don't do this to me!" I cry loud and run to her and hug her tight but she doesn't say anything or hold me.

''Melissa please.'' She said.

"I need you in my life please don't go." I beg crying.

"You will find that right person or maybe you and your husband will become good." She says.

"No! I just want you please." I cry louder

"I'm sorry Melissa." she says and gets in her car leaves me alone here.

"Nooo!" I scream to no one and I break down. I can't lose her I really can't and I'm going to make her mine I know she likes me too. I just have to find out why she can't quit her escort job.

I walk home crying and I go to my room and hide my face on my pillow.

''Melissa what's wrong?'' Spencer said.

''Leave me alone.'' I said.

''Talk to me.'' Spencer said.

''Just leave me alone and I don't want to talk about it.'' I said.

''I will give you space but I'm here for you.'' Spencer said and she leaves.


	4. An Error Has Occurred

_Paige's POV_

I just got home from a long night and I was with my clients today, I hate doing this but I have no choice. I take out the money from my hiding place, well it's not much of a hiding. It's just in a shoe box under my bed I open the box and I start to count the money I have inside and the money I got paid today. And so far I have close to ten thousand and it's not enough I really need thirty thousand all together.

Then I hear a loud knock on the door I quickly hide the money, and I go open the door and it's Nico and his guys. Damn this isn't good.

''We need to talk now.'' Nico said and they come inside and I close the door.

''Look Nico I need more time please.'' I said.

''Well you are running out of time and I need my money now!'' Nico yelled and he smacked me.

''I need more time I only have half of it. I don't have the full amount yet please give me more time.'' I plead. Then he takes out his gun and I get really scared.

''I been giving you so much time. Now I want to know why should I give you more time and not kill you or your grandmother.'' Nico said waving his gun at me.

''Nico I'm begging you I need more time. Right now I only have ten thousand just give me more time and I will pay the full amount. Please don't hurt my grandmother please.'' I said. Then he puts his gun on my forehead.

''I'm giving you more time and if next time I come back and you don't have my money. I will kill you and I will make your grandmother watch you die, then I will go after your parents and kill them. You have three weeks to get my money.'' Nico said and he moves his gun.

''That's not enough time to get all of it.'' I said and he hits me with his gun on my cheek and I fall down.

''Just have my money when I come back! Just shame what your parents did now you have to pay or else.'' Nico said.

''I-I-I will have your money soon.'' I said.

''That's more like it.'' Nico said and he leaves with his guys. And I sit on the floor crying.

When my parents asked for a loan from Nico, we needed that money to pay for my grandmother's surgery for her hip. But they never paid the hospital for surgery and never paid back Nico, they just left Rosewood and lied to him saying I was going to pay him back. Since my parents left I never heard from them again. And I take care of my grandma by paying monthly to the nursery home where she stays.

I think I should tell Melissa the whole truth about me. Because she likes me and if I don't have money in three weeks Nico will kill me. And Melissa will just keep on finding me and think I ran away so I text Melissa saying to come over to my house.

Minutes later I hear a knock at my door I open and its Melissa I let her in and lock the door.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" She asks with folded arms

"I-I-I I've been I Um I want to tell you the truth." I say.

"I knew you liked me back." She says hugging me and smiling and I don't know what to do.

"I do like you back but there's more of the truth if I tell you'll start hating me." I say.

"I will never hate you." She says and I move away.

"I already told you my name is Paige but my last name is McCullers." I say.

"McCullers that's a familiar name." She says.

"My dad is Nick McCullers." I say.

"Daughter of Nick McCullers. You guys are rich so why would you do an escorts job." She says.

"My dad's business finished and he took money from Nico to get out of rosewood. But he lied to me and the money was for my grandma's operation." I say.

"Why are you doing an escort job?" She asks.

"My dad didn't pay back the money so I have to and I took this job because escorts are paid high. But still I didn't save enough and if I don't save up to $30,000 in three weeks or Nico will kill me.'' I say and Melissa cries.

"I don't wanna lose you." She says hugging me tightly.

"I know I just wanted to tell you that after three weeks if I'm still not alive and they kill me please forget me." I say crying.

"No! I'll never forget you. I'll I'll give you $30,000 and you pay them then you won't have to work as escort anymore and we can live together." She says.

"Melissa I can't take money from you." I say.

"You have to.'' She says.

''We can't be together. And what about your marriage? What are you going to tell your family that you left him for an escort.'' I said.

''I have stronger feelings for you then I do for Ian. I will leave him to be with you and I only want you.'' She said.

''You shouldn't be with me I'm not good enough for you.'' I said.

''You are good for me and the time we been together I felt happy.'' She said and we kiss. Then I move away from her.

''I don't know what to say.'' I said.

''Wait here and I will be back in an hour.'' She said and leaves my apartment.

I take a shower and I do want to be with her, but what is going on I can't. Because I don't want her to get hurt and she needs to be safe, no way in hell Nico will hurt Melissa and if he does I will kill him. I come out the shower and put on clothes and finally Melissa comes back with a brief with money inside.

"Melissa are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. Just call Nico and give him the money.'' She says.

"Okay and you be in the room while he is here." I say and she nods and goes to room I call Nico and he comes after 10 minutes.

"Good you got the money." He says.

"Now you will stop coming to me." I say.

"I know your work as an escort so now I want you to work as an escort for me." He says.

''I quit the escort job I won't work as escort." I say and he gets mad and points the gun at me.

''You have no choice.'' He said.

"I paid you! Just fucking leave!'' I grab the gun and we both struggle with it.

* * *

_Melissa's POV_

Paige is talking to Nico and I'm waiting for her in her room. I hear Paige's shouting and I go to the living room and I see Paige and him struggling with a gun. They start hitting each other, Paige jumps on his back puts her arm around his neck and he turns red. Then he push her against the wall hard and she falls on the floor in pain.

"Leave her." I say and I grab him.

"Melissa go to room!" Paige says.

Then I hear Nico fires the gun and immediately I feel a pain in my stomach and I look down. I fall down holding my stomach. I see Paige take a sharp knife and kill Nico.

"Melissa!" Paige holds me and I'm breathing hard.

''It hurts.'' I said and she puts pressure on my stomach.

''Don't close your eyes okay don't leave me.'' Paige said crying and she kiss my head and everything goes black.

_-At the hospital-_

I wake up and I look around I see Paige's eyes are red and holding my hand.

''Where am I?'' I said.

''You are in the hospital and the doctor stopped the bleeding in time.'' Paige said.

''And Nico?'' I said.

''He is dead.'' Paige said.

''You don't have to pay anyone back or work as an escort.'' I said.

''I know but your family will come any minute.'' Paige said.

Later I see my parents and Spencer come in room and Spencer glares at Paige.

"Spencer be nice." I say.

"You could have been killed." Spencer says.

"It's not Paige's fault." I say.

"Paige?" Spencer says with a Gasps and looks at Paige shocked

"Yeah it's me Hastings the one who kicked your ass in hockey." Paige says.

"Oh I remember now we went to the same school and please I won the game.'' Spencer says.

"Because you kicked my leg with the stick instead of the ball." Paige says.

"What are u talking about? I never did that." Spencer says trying to hide it and I laugh at them.

"Mom dad this is Paige and we in love." I say.

"The McCullers and Hastings don't get together." Dad says.

"That's between you and Nick but not between me in Paige we love each other." I say.

''You been cheating on me with her?!'' Ian said.

''Yes and I know you been cheating on me too I just never said anything. I want to be with Paige and I will sign the divorce papers.'' I said.

''This is your fault!'' Ian said and he push Paige.

''Ian stop it and it's not her fault.'' I said.

Ian push her again and they start to fight then security guard take Ian and Paige out of the room.

"This is not right Melissa you will not date the enemy's daughter." Dad says

"Your enemy not mine and Spencer went to school with her." I say.

"Paige is not that bad dad." Spencer says.

"See." I say but dad and mom leaves the room but Spencer stays. Later Paige's comes in room.

"You okay?" She asks and I nod.

"I'll leave you two alone." Spencer says.

"You can stay unless you planning to hit my leg with the hockey stick again.'' Paige says and we all laugh.

"If you happy with Paige I'm happy for you both and no I won't hit you unless you hurt Melissa.'' Spencer says.

"I'll never hurt her." Paige says and they both smile and the whole night we talk to one another and Spencer and Paige starts getting along.

Then Spencer goes home and Paige stays the night with me. She lays next to me and holds me then we start to watch TV until we fall asleep.


	5. Southern Weather

_Melissa's POV_

''We are not getting a divorce.'' Ian said.

''We are. And you know it's not working our marriage anymore.'' I said.

''So that's it just going to leave me for that whore.'' Ian said.

''She is not a whore. I know you fucked my co-workers because I heard them talking about it.'' I said.

''Since we lost the baby everything has changed.'' Ian said.

''I know and we changed now we are not meant to be.'' I said.

Ian starts to pack all his stuff then he leaves. I call Paige but she doesn't pick so I just left her a voice mail. Later Spencer comes over to check up on me and I'm surprised she came.

''So Ian finally moved out?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah I told him we will get a divorce.'' I said.

''What about you and Paige?'' Spencer said.

''We have a lot to talk about but I really care about her.'' I said.

''She makes you happy?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah she really does and I don't want to lose her.'' I said.

''It's good to know she makes you happy.'' Spencer said and we hug.

Later Spencer leaves to go be with Toby and Paige still hasn't called or text me. I take all the pictures of me and Ian out of the house, I move everything around. It's 10pm and I finally get a call from Paige.

''I been calling you all day.'' I said.

''_I know and I'm sorry. But I'm in Miami right now.'' Paige said._

''Why you didn't tell me in person you was going away and why?'' I said.

''_The thing is my parents are here in Miami and my cousin told me. And I need to talk to them before they make my life living hell even more.'' Paige said._

''When will you be back?'' I said.

''_I will be back in a couples days. I just need to fix the problem because if I don't then nothing will be good in my life and I don't want to lose you.'' Paige said._

''Please be safe I want you to come home safe.'' I said.

''_How are you feeling?'' Paige said._

''I'm doing okay and the wound sometimes hurts when I move. But Ian moved out today.'' I said.

''_Try to take it easy. So you and Ian are over?'' Paige said._

''Ian and I we are getting a divorce. I really want to be with you.'' I said.

''_Me too I do. I have to go now I will call you later.'' Paige said._

''Where are you going?'' I said.

''_I'm going to get something to eat then go drive to my parent's place to talk.'' Paige said._

''Okay be careful.'' I said.

''_I will.'' Paige said and we hang up._

I go to my parents' house because they wanted to talk. And I told them I'm going to divorce Ian and dad still don't like Paige.

''Just get to know her.'' I said.

''After what her father did there's no point to get to know her.'' Dad said.

''What did he do?'' I said.

''He stole money from my company and when I found out it was too late. Because he left town before I can catch him, but when I see him he will pay.'' Dad said.

''But it's not Paige's fault it's her dad. I'm going to be with her and you can't stop me.'' I said and dad leaves.

''He will come around just give me time.'' Mom said.

''Dad is really stubborn.'' I said.

''He is but he will come around. Long as you are happy that's what matter more.'' Mom said.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I drove to my parents place and I knock on the door and no one opens the door. Then I go wait in the car until I see them and a lot is going through my mind, I have to do this. My cousin Jasmine told me where my parents are staying and she have spoken to them. I look at the time and I been waiting for almost an hour and I haven't seen my parents.

I finally see my parents and I get out of the car and follow them to their apartment.

''Paige?'' Mom said.

''Thought you wasn't going to see me anymore?'' I said.

''How did you find us?" Dad said.

''Cut the crap. I'm here to tell you two to stay out of my life for good.'' I said.

''Or what?'' Dad said and I form my right into a fist.

''I mean it stay out of my life for good. I don't want nothing to do with you and her.'' I said.

''You won't do nothing you are all talk…'' He said and I punch him in the eye.

''If I ever see you two again I swear to everything I will make your lives a living hell.'' I said in anger and mom takes out a blade and press it against my neck.

''Leave before you regret your next move.'' Mom said.

''Wow can't believe we turned out like this.'' I said.

''Leave.'' She said and I leave.

I leave and I'm filled with anger now I want payback. I went back to the hotel of where I'm staying and I try to cool down and think clearly. I call Melissa and we start to talk, I asked about her day and how is doing. Then I told her what happened and she helped me calm down. And we just kept talking until my phone died.

_-Few days later-_

I came back to Rosewood this morning and I haven't called Melissa yet. But first I'm eating breakfast at a restaurant and I'm alone.

''Paige.'' Mr. Hastings said

''Um hi.'' I said.

''We need to talk.'' Mr. Hastings said.

''Okay, about what?'' I said.

''Of what your parents did and I don't trust you.'' Mr. Hastings said.

''I can tell you where they are.'' I said.

''Why would you tell me?'' Mr. Hastings said.

''They betrayed me. So do you want to know or not?'' I said.

''Tell me.'' Mr. Hastings said and I tell him everything.

I start to walk home then Derek see me and he starts to talk to me.

''I been texting you for days. Why you haven't answer back?" Derek said.

''I'm not an escort no more.'' I said.

''I don't care and we will have sex.'' Derek said.

''I said no and get it through your head I'm not an escort.'' I said and I walk away.

''Don't walk away from me.'' Derek said and he grabs my arm tight.

''Let me go.'' I said but he holds my arm tighter.

''We will have sex.'' Derek said.

''Or what? Remember I know all your secrets. So let me go or I will go to your law firm and tell your boss.'' I said and he lets go of my arm.

''If you even dare to tell anyone I will hunt you down and slit your throat.'' Derek said in anger and walks away.

I walk home fast and I take a shower. After I come out the shower I start to draw in my sketch book I draw Thor and Black Bolt fighting each other. I just keep drawing superheroes and villains I still haven't called Melissa, right now I want to be alone.


	6. Within These Walls

_Paige's POV_

I just bought cake for my grandma because it's her birthday and I got her favorite cake is black forest. Also I got her flowers and new accessories for sewing. Then I bump into Melissa and we haven't seen each other in couple days.

''Hey Melissa.'' I said.

''Having a party?'' Melissa said.

''Its grandmother's birthday I bought cake and a gift for her.'' I said.

''Why you have been avoiding me?'' Melissa said.

''I have a lot on my mind and I needed to think.'' I said.

''I know you are lying. Talk to me I thought we will start opening up to each other and since you came back from Miami you're acting strange.'' Melissa said.

''I'm sorry but I just didn't wanted to bother you with everything I'm going through.'' I said.

''I won't force you to talk about it but if you need something I'm here for you.'' Melissa said.

''How did the divorce went.'' I said.

''In a few months it will be official that I won't be married to him.'' Melissa said.

''Do you want to meet my grandmother?'' I said.

''Yeah I will like that.'' Melissa said smiling and we get in her car.

We arrive at the nursery home and I introduce them to each other. And they start to know each other then we go play bingo together then we went outside. We talk little bit with her friends and I light up the candles then we sing happy birthday to grandma. Then she blows out the candles and I start to cut the cake.

''Are you two dating? Because she never stop talking about you.'' Grandma said and I turn red.

''Well we have talked being together but it's not official yet.'' Melissa said.

''Do you want to see Paige's baby pictures and she always used to play in the mud a lot. And growing up she always wanted to marry the ice cream man for the free ice cream.'' Grandma said and Melissa laughs.

''Grandma come on why did you tell her that.'' I said and my cheeks are red.

''What its true that's what you told me when you was a kid.'' Grandma said.

''That's funny. So Paige you still want to marry the ice cream man?'' Melissa said laughing.

''Stop laughing. And I was seven years old when I said that and grandma please don't show her the pictures.'' I said.

''Hush Paige don't be rude to your girlfriend.'' Grandma said and she takes out the photo albums shows to Melissa then tell her stories about me as a kid.

''Why was Paige crying in this picture?'' Melissa said pointing at the picture. I was wearing red and white strip shirt, old hat backwards and I had dirt on my cheeks.

''Paige got scared because a butterfly touched her leg. And growing up she hated all kinds of bugs even butterflies.'' Grandma said and they laugh.

''Butterflies don't hurt people.'' Melissa said laughing.

''I know that.'' I said and I eat more cake.

Grandma show more pictures and tell Melissa more stories about me. But it was great seeing grandma likes Melissa. Later Melissa and I say bye and Melissa comes to my place and we cuddle on my bed. And I haven't told her about Derek because I don't want her to worry and I want to keep her safe.

I start to paint on the canvas and I paint a cat on a tree watching the moon. I use dark colors to paint. Then Melissa comes back with ice coffee and glazed doughnuts and we kiss.

''I like the painting.'' Melissa said.

''Thanks but it's not done yet.'' I said.

''I know it will be great. I was never good at art but I'm good at other stuff.'' Melissa said.

''I just like drawing because I can escape reality for a bit. Here paint something.'' I said giving her the paint brush.

''I don't know how to draw.'' Melissa said.

''Draw anything.'' I said and Melissa starts to paint.

''I tried to draw a garden not sure why.'' Melissa said.

''Not bad.'' I said and she puts paint on my cheek then she laughs.

''Blue looks good on you.'' Melissa said smiling.

''Yellow looks great on you.'' I said and I put paint on her cheek too.

We start to put paint on each other we start to laugh and we can't stop smiling. Melissa throws green paint on me and she starts to laugh. I grab blue paint and throw it at her then I fall and Melissa starts to laugh.

''You okay?'' Melissa said.

''My ass hurts.'' I said and I stand up.

''Poor baby.'' Melissa said and I laugh and she pours green paint on my hair.

''Seriously?'' I said.

''Payback now we are even.'' Melissa said.

''Come on let's go take a shower.'' I said and we go to the bathroom. We start to undress each other and we let the water hit us. I rub soap on her breasts and rest of her body. Then Melissa rub soap on me and we start to kiss passionately.

After we take a shower I give her my pajamas to put on and we cuddle on my bed. She lays her head on my chest and I put my arms around her and we start to talk about us.

''Melissa do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I said.

''Yeah I would love to.'' Melissa said and we kiss.

''How about we order take-out food and watch movies all day?'' I said.

''That's good idea we can do that.'' Melissa said. We ordered pizza and cheese sticks then we start to eat while watching movies on TV.

* * *

_-Few days later-_

Everything between Melissa and I has been going great and grandma likes her so that's good. And I still haven't told her about Derek and he hasn't been bothering me so I don't have to worry about him. Now I'm home just cleaning my place and drawing in my sketch book. Then I hear a knock and I go open the door.

''Now I know the real you Paige.'' Derek said and I get scare.

''H-h-how did you know?'' I said.

''Well it wasn't hard to find out and someone who knows you told me. And you will still work escort and we will have sex when I said so.'' Derek said.

''Leave now!'' I said and he doesn't leave.

''I won't leave.'' Derek said. He grabs me tight and try to kiss me but I don't let him kiss me.

''Get off me!'' I said trying to fight him off me but it's no use.

He push me on the couch and gets on top of me and he starts to open my shirt. And I punch him in the face but it made him angrier then he smacks me on the face.

''You will do what I say!" Derek said angry.

''Fuck you!" I said and I try to fight him off me.

''You will do that.'' Derek said and I start to scratch his face then he start to choke me.

I can't breathe and I feel tears going down on my face I try to move his hands but he is too strong. Then I to scratch his face again then I put my thumbs into his eyes then he moves away from me and I fall down on the floor coughing. He starts to rub his eyes and I try to control my breathing but it's hard.

''You bitch.'' Derek said and he takes out his gun and points at me.

''Derek don't!'' I said.

''You will pay!'' Derek said and he walks closer to me and points the gun on my head. Then I punch him in the nuts and he falls down in pain but he lets go of the gun, I quickly grab the gun.

''Don't move!'' I said pointing the gun at him and he laughs.

''You won't shoot me bitch.'' Derek said.

''I won't shoot you but you will leave and never find me again!'' I said and he gives me a smirk for some reason.

''There are no bullets in the gun.'' Derek said and I pull the trigger and he is right.

He smacks me and I drop the gun and he push me onto to floor. He gets on top of me starting to punch me and take off my shirt. I see the statue on the floor by the coffee table and I stretch out my arm trying to reach it and he starts to choke me again. Tears come out of my eyes and it's hard to see but I keep stretching out my arm and finally I grab the statue and I hit him twice in the head and he falls down on me. I try to move him and he is heavy to move but finally I got him off me. But blood is coming out his hard and I'm starting to freak out. I call someone who owes me favor and I tell him to come over.

''Is he dead?'' I said and he checks his pulse.

''No, just out but he will die if he doesn't get treatment.'' Jag said.

''Just get rid of him but not kill him just get rid of his body. You owe me remember.'' I said.

''I know I owe you but once I do this I don't owe you anything, deal?'' Jag said.

''Yeah deal.'' I said.

''Don't worry he won't bother you no more. This is what we will do first we will clean up the blood then we will get rid of the body.'' Jag said and he stops the bleeding on Derek's head.

I pour water and bleach into a bucket and we put on gloves then we grab floor cleaning brushes. We start to clean and we keep cleaning to get rid of all the blood on the floor. We keep scrubbing the floor and its hard work.

''We are done now change into new clothes and give me your old clothes.'' Jag said then we pour in the drain in the kitchen.

''Why?'' I said.

''You have blood on your clothes and I will burn it so the cops won't find it.'' Jag said.

''Okay I will change.'' I said. I go to my room I change into my other clothes and I look in the mirror and I wash my face. I give my old clothes to Jag and he puts it in a bag.

''Now we will take him to my car and we will drop his body somewhere to make it seem he was mugged.'' Jag said.

First I check in the hallways then I look out the window and no one is around. We pick him and we try quickly to take him to the car, I look around again and no one is around I wanted to be sure. We put Derek in the back sit of the car and Jag takes out his wallet and takes his money, ID, credit cards and everything else inside. Jag puts everything in his pockets then he sits in the front and starts to drive and I sit in the passenger seat. Jag drove to a dark alley then he looks around to see no one can see us. Jag punch Derek in the face twice to make it seem he hit by the thief.

''We put him next to the dumpster and people will think he was mugged. Then we will go burn your clothes somewhere else.'' Jag said.

''This will work?'' I said.

''Paige this isn't my first time doing this. Trust me okay I won't lie about this and the cops won't know it was us. And I will make sure he won't bother you know no more.'' Jag said.

We start to take out Derek from the car and we put him to dumpster. Then we quickly get in the car and he starts to drive and my heart is beating fast. Then we drive in the woods and we get out of the car, he puts in the clothes on the ground. Then he takes out gasoline and matches from his car. I pour the gasoline on my clothes and I lit the match and throw it on my clothes and we watch it burn to make sure it's gone.

''We will tell no one about this.'' Jag said.

''Trust me no one will know about this but thank you for helping.'' I said.

''Anytime Paige.'' Jag said and my clothes are gone and he drives me home.

I lock the doors and puts the shades down and I take a bath. Melissa cannot know about this and I mean it I won't tell her. I'm scare of how she will react if I told her but I don't want to take the chance to tell her. Jag and I know each other for years and he is drug dealer and he is a bit crazy. But he is nice to me and we don't see each other all the time and he likes to keep his life private.

* * *

_Melissa's POV_

I meet Paige for coffee at a café shop and we will go visit her grandma in little bit.

''Melissa I have to tell you something.'' Paige said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''I been thinking and I want to move out of Rosewood and I know we are in a relationship. But I want to know how you feel it about it.'' Paige said.

''Where you want to move?'' Melissa said.

''I been thinking moving to Arizona.'' Paige said.

''I will move with you because I don't want to be away from you.'' I said and she holds my hand.

''I really want you to be sure because I want us to live together. I don't want to force you to move far away from your family.'' Paige said.

''I want to live with you too I mean it. But what about your grandmother?'' I said.

''I will talk to here and ask if she wants to move with us because I don't want to leave her alone here in Rosewood. Melissa do you want to move away with me?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I do want to move away with you.'' I said and we kiss.

''I love you.'' Paige said and I'm surprised she said that and she moves her hand away.

''I love you too Paige.'' I said.

''Really? I thought it would freak you out when I said it.'' Paige said.

''I didn't freak out I was just surprised and I really do love you.'' I said and we smile.

We go to the nursery home and we tell her we are dating and she is really happy. Then she starts to ask me questions to know me better and I don't mind answering her questions. Then we go sew with her friends and they talk about how they used to live years ago and other stuff.

''Grandma, I been thinking about it and I talked about it with Melissa. We will move to Arizona and I want to know if you want to come with us.'' Paige said.

''When did you and Melissa talked about this?'' She said.

''Today we talked about it and I think it's good for us to move away. And I don't want to leave you alone.'' Paige said.

''I really love Paige and we will live together. And I will tell my family about it today.'' I said.

''Are you two really hundred percent sure about this?" She said.

''We are hundred percent sure about this and I don't want to lose a moment with Paige.'' I said.

''I love Melissa and she isn't just anyone and I can see myself having a future with her.'' Paige said and we hold hands.

''I believe what you are saying and I wanted to be sure. But if we move don't put me in a nursery home it's depressing.'' She said.

''You can live with us.'' I said and she smiles.

''I promise grandma you won't be in a nursery home.'' Paige said.

We spend little more time with her and we buy lunch for us to eat. Then Paige comes with me to my parents and house we tell them we are together, my dad still not happy about it. But he said he will give chance to know Paige so that's a good start.

''We will move to Arizona soon.'' I said and they are surprised.

''But you and Paige haven't been dating for too long.'' Dad said.

''I know but I'm in love with her and I will be with her.'' I said.

''I will do anything for Melissa's happiness and I promise I will take care of her.'' Paige said.

''We want you to be happy. When you will move away?'' Spencer said.

''We haven't talked when we will move but first we have to look for an apartment.'' I said.

''So I can have the barn house?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah you can after I move.'' I said.

''But first Paige and I we will talk alone for a moment.'' Dad said.

''Tell me why first?'' I said.

''Melissa its okay. Okay Mr. Hastings let's talk in private.'' Paige said.

''Okay follow me.'' Dad said and they leave the house.

''What they need to talk about?'' I said.

''I'm not sure really and he didn't tell me why he needs to talk to her.'' Mom said.

An hour later Paige comes back with my dad then he invites Paige to dinner with us. We are really surprised about it and I feel he is up to something but not sure what it is. We go out to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant and he asks Paige so many questions and she lied about job she had. And I'm not mad at Paige for lying about it but I tell him to stop asking questions to her but he doesn't listen to me.

Later we go home and Paige stays the night with me. We look online of apartments in Arizona and we keep looking until we find the right one. Later we lay in bed holding each other and we talk more until we fall asleep.


	7. In The Meantime

**_A/N: Two more chapters and the story will end. _**

_Melissa's POV_

Paige and I finally found an apartment in Arizona and it will be in the city. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a nice view of the city. We will move to Arizona in three weeks and right now Paige went to tell her grandma about the apartment. The best part is Paige doesn't work as an escort and I'm happy about that.

I'm really happy that we will finally live together and far away from my parents. I go to tell Spencer about us moving to Arizona.

"So in three weeks you both moving?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah and I'm really happy." I say.

"Thank god you are moving." She says and I glare at her.

"Wow sis thought you'll miss me." I say.

"I will but now that you'll move away I can have the barn all to myself." Spencer says and we laugh.

"Yes Spencer you can have the barn now." I say and give her the barn keys and she hugs me.

''Since you are moving soon now it's a good time to bring in my stuff.'' Spencer said and laugh.

''Wow you are in that of hurry for me to move away?'' I said.

''I will miss you but come on its time for you to move out.'' Spencer said and I playfully smack her arm.

Later Paige comes over and tells me that her grandma is happy about the move. So Paige and I have a romantic dinner and she takes me out to a nice restaurant, and I will tell her a good news that my mom told me.

''I have something to say.'' I said.

''Tell me.'' Paige said.

''My mom helped me get an interview one of the best law firm in Arizona.'' I said.

''That's great I'm happy for you.'' Paige said and we kiss.

We order our food and while waiting Paige starts to play footsie with me.

"Paige stop everyone will see." I say.

"Stop what?" Paige says acting innocent.

"You know what." I say.

"Nope." page says and I press my feet on her toe.

"Ouch that hurt." Paige says and I laugh.

The waitress brings our food and we start eating.

"This fish in lemon juice is really tasty try it." Paige say and feeds me a piece of fish and I eat.

"Yeah it's really tasty." I say and she feeds me more.

We start to talk about our life in Arizona and Paige did see jobs opening there. But she wants a job that has to do with art and I will support her no matter what. We order dessert and we share strawberry cheesecake and chocolate mousse.

''Do you see us having a family in the future?'' I said.

''I never thought of me having kids.'' Paige said.

''You don't want kids?'' I said.

''I do want a family with you, how many kids do you want?'' Paige said.

''Just two kids.'' I said.

''What do you think of adoption?'' Paige said.

''I will be okay of adopting kids.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Paige said and we go home.

We go home and we talk more about us having a family. But we haven't talked about marriage but I don't want to get married again for now, but I do want to be married to Paige soon.

-_Three weeks later-_

I'm having my last dinner family with them and Paige went to go see her grandma. My mom is sad that I'm moving away and dad is being stubborn like always.

''You are pain the ass to me but I will miss you.'' Spencer said.

''I will miss you too and you are pain the ass too.'' I said and we hug.

''What time you will leave tomorrow?'' Spencer said and we break from the hug.

''We will leave at two in the afternoon tomorrow.'' I said.

"That's good wish tomorrow two pm comes soon." Spencer says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah Ms. pain in the ass." She says and I hit her with pillow. We have a pillow fight then Paige comes.

"Hey McCullers." Spencer says.

"You can call me Paige." Paige says.

"Okay Paigey." Spencer says and Paige laughs.

''Is everything okay at the nursery home?'' I said.

''Yeah everything is okay just had to sign some papers before we leave. Tomorrow we will pick her up at nursery home before we go to the airport. Spencer you will cry because Melissa is leaving?'' Paige said.

''No I won't cry.'' Spencer said.

''She is lying and she will miss me a lot.'' I said and we all laugh.

''Don't worry Spence you don't have to cry you can come visit anytime.'' Paige said.

''Nope I won't be sad when you two leave tomorrow.'' Spencer said.

"I know you will, you love me." Paige says.

"Oh please." Spencer says and we laugh again.

"When you were small you used to cry when I left for school." I say.

"Yeah yeah as if I would believe that." Spencer says.

"Alright go ask mom then." I say.

"I really used to cry?" She ask.

"Yes we were the best buddies." I say and Spencer hugs me and I hug her back.

"Hey don't touch my girlfriend or her boobs." Paige says and pulls Spencer away.

"Oh look I'm touching her boobs." Spencer says and puts her hand on my boobs and Paige smacks her hand away.

"Ouch that hurts." Spencer says and Paige sticks her tongue out at her.

''It's cute when you are jealous.'' I said.

''It was funny but I'm with Toby and he is taking me out tonight.'' Spencer said.

''Okay see you later.'' I said and Spencer leaves.

''I got you a gift.'' Paige said and we sit down on my bed.

''What is it?'' I said and she takes out a small black box.

''It belonged to my grandma but she gave it to me and said when you find the one give it to her.'' Paige said and she takes out the ring and puts it on my right hand.

''Wow it's beautiful.'' I said looking at the ring.

''Really?'' Paige said.

''Yeah I really love it.'' I said and I kiss her passionately.

''I'm happy you love it. Grandma's girlfriend gave it to her before she passed away but they were never married.'' Paige said.

''That's sad.'' I said.

''Yeah it is.'' Paige said.

* * *

_~Next day at the airport ~_

_Paige's POV _

I'm here with Melissa, Spencer, Mrs. Hastings and my grandma.

"So Spency you gonna cry now?" I ask and make crying noises and she smacks my arm.

"Stop it I won't cry." She says and Melissa, Mr. Hastings and my grandma laughs.

Our flight number is announced and now it's time for us three to go now.

"Okay mom I'll call you every week and I'll come in holidays." Melissa says and hugs her mom.

Then we go to Spencer and Melissa hugs her tightly.

"I'll miss you." Melissa says.

"I'll miss you too." Spencer says and cries.

"Hey don't cry I'll see you soon and we can talk in phone everyday sis." Melissa says and Spencer nods.

"Where's my hug?'' I say and Spencer hugs me.

"Finally Spencer cried come I kiss your heady." I say and kiss her head and she smacks my arm again and laughs.

"Stop making fun of my sister." Melissa says.

"It's funny." I say.

"Yeah it is when she cry her nose gets like a giant tomato." Melissa says and we both laugh.

"Hey." Spencer said.

''Melissa don't make fun of your sister.'' Her mom said.

''I wasn't making fun of her.'' I said.

''Get there safe you two.'' Her mom said and they hug one more time. And we get on the plane.

Hours later we finally arrived in Arizona and my neck and back is sore. But it's really hot here and we go get our luggage then we get a taxi to our place. When we arrive at the apartment and it's really nice and it's kind of big enough space for us three. Melissa and I help my grandma to unpack and fix her room.

''Tomorrow we go shopping.'' Melissa said.

''My grandma takes forever when she goes shopping.'' I said.

''That's okay I like shopping.'' Melissa said and we cuddle.

''Let's take a nap.'' Melissa said yawning.

''Yeah.'' I said and we fall asleep.

_-Two weeks later-_

Melissa got the job at the law firm and I just had an interview with a small book company. Grandma is still living with us and she is making new friends, and we bought a parrot for her.

''Well Paige how did it go.'' Grandma said.

''I got the job!" I said happy and we hug.

''That's great babe I knew you will get it.'' Melissa said and we kiss.

''What you will do?'' Grandma said.

''I'm the artist meaning I will draw for children's books.'' I said happy.

''Le'ts go out and celebrate.'' Melissa said.

''That's good idea.'' I said.


	8. Love Life, Let Go

_Paige's POV_

We have been living in Arizona about four years now and I'm working on a third children's book. Grandma has friends now and she goes out every day to be active, and we still have the parrot and also we bought pet fishes. Spencer came to visit us and she will stay with us for a week and I asked her a huge favor. But I'm waiting for her answer and she is taking forever to tell me.

''Are you going to help me pick a ring for your sister?'' I said.

''Okay I will help you.'' Spencer said and I smile.

''Don't tell her I mean it because everything has to be special.'' I said.

''I know but let's ring shopping now because Melissa is at work and it gives us enough time.'' Spencer said.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''Just make my sister happy that's all and you will buy lunch.'' Spencer said.

''Deal.'' I said and we go to the mall.

We go to the mall and Spencer takes me to this jeweler shop and it's owned by some different people with different language upon asking we came to know this shops are owned by Indians and the store is sparkling with all gold's and diamonds jewelries.

"Um I want to buy proposal ring." I say and the owner's daughter shows me 9kt rings.

"I think this one is nice." Spencer says pointing at a ring which has two heart on top.

"Yeah I like that one too. How much is it?" I ask.

"Its $200." the owners daughter says I pay her.

"You sure Melissa will like it?" I ask.

"Yes, if she doesn't give it to me." Spencer says.

"Very funny." I say.

"Come on you owe me lunch and yeah if you marry my sister after marriage you have to give me a big gift." Spencer says

"Nope." I say.

"Come on I'm her youngest sister." Spencer says.

''You are only her sister.'' I said.

''And?'' Spencer says.

"Okay okay when we get married I'll give you a gift on the wedding day." I say and Spencer smiles.

We walk to the food court and I buy chicken burger and fries for me and Spencer gets herself chicken, fries and coke. After we eat we go home and I'm trying to think of how to ask Melissa to marry me. And I really don't know what to do I really want to make it special for her. I told grandma about the ring and she is happy but I have to make sure she won't tell Melissa.

''I don't know how to ask her.'' I said.

''Take her out to romantic dinner then ask her.'' Grandma said.

''I want to make it special for her.'' I said.

''Just don't try too hard then she will say no.'' Spencer said.

''Choose somewhere beautiful to ask her.'' Grandma said.

''Okay, what else?'' I said.

''You do the rest not us.'' Spencer said.

''I'm freaking out to ask her and I'm really nervous of what she will say.'' I said.

''She will say yes and she loves you.'' Spencer said.

Melissa comes home and she is sitting on our bed I stare at her.

"Hello!" Melissa says making me jump and she starts laughing.

"So mean." I say

"You were looking at me like a ghost." She says.

"Oh sorry." I say.

"What were you thinking?" She asks.

"Can I take you out to a date tonight just dinner at a nice and quiet restaurant?" I ask.

"Sure." Melissa says and we smile.

"So let's start getting ready." I say.

I wear suit pants, red shirt and jacket and Melissa wears a black dress. We here in the restaurant eating and I put the ring in Melissa's wine glass.

* * *

_Melissa's POV _

I pick up the glass to drink my red wine. While drinking I feel something in my mouth I take it out and it's a ring.

"Paige." I say and she looks at me nervously.

"Um Melissa Hastings since the day I met you my life and world has changed. You're my everything I want to be yours forever and I want you to be mine forever. Melissa Hastings would you love to be Mrs. Melissa McCullers?" Paige says and I'm just shocked.

Did she just asked me to marry me?

"Please say something." She says.

"Yes." I say.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Yes yes yes a million times." I say and hug her.

''I love you.'' Paige said.

''I love you too.'' I said and we kiss.

We go home and we are alone. We start to kiss passionate then Paige unzip my dress and I start to take off her clothes. She picks me up lay me on the bed, she gets on top of me and starts kissing my chest. She sucks on my breasts and I start to moan and I hold her hair.

''Fuck that feels good.'' I moan said.

''I won't stop.'' Paige said.

She sucks on my breasts again and she starts to rub my clit and I move my hips. I keep moaning then she takes off my panties with her teeth, so hot. She put two fingers inside me and I arch my back and her fingers goes fast and in out. I moan loud and I get really wet.

We keep kissing and Paige pumps her fingers faster and deeper inside me and I'm going to cum soon.

"Fuck babe I'm close." I say and she goes down and starts eating me out she bites my clit hard and I cum.

"Fuck Paige!" I moan and then she kisses all the way up my body. We kiss nonstop and then I turn her around and I kiss her neck and suck her pulse point.

I lick her pussy opening and she moans loud I keep licking and sucking her pussy.

"Fuck baby don't tease I need you.'' She moans and I rub my tongue on her clit slowly and passionately them I slide my tongue down and start eating her out.

"You taste good baby." I say and she moans more I keep eating her out and she cum I lick her pussy clean then I go up and kiss her.

Paige pulls me on top of her and our boobs are touching she coves us with blanket. And we fall asleep like this me on top of her and our boobs touching.

_-Next morning-_

I wake up and I start to cook breakfast and I feel Paige's hands on my waist.

''Morning.'' Paige said kissed my cheek.

''Morning, I thought I would make breakfast for us.'' I said.

''Yum, need help?'' Paige said.

''Just set the table.'' I said and Paige starts to set the table.

''The food is ready.'' I said and I put the food on the table and we start to eat.

''Last night was amazing and I love the ring.'' I said.

''Glad you do and I was really nervous of what you was going to say.'' Paige said drinking her coffee.

''You thought I was going to say no?'' I said.

''Yeah I thought you was but my mind was just playing tricks on me.'' Paige said.

''I will never stop loving you no matter what. How is the book going so far.'' I said.

''So far it's going good. The story is about a shy mouse name Roger and he will learn how not to be shy.'' Paige said.

''Good idea babe. I called my parents and told them and they are happy for us.'' I said.

''Even your dad?'' Paige said.

''Yeah even him is happy for us and I mean it.'' I said.

''Good to know.'' Paige said and we start to kiss.


	9. Epilogue, Music to Walk Home By

**_A/N: Last chapter._**

_Paige's POV_

Melissa and I we still live in Arizona and we are happily married. I still work at the Book Company I still draw and write books for kids. We live in a house with a backyard and we have pet fishes. We have two kids, Lynn is nine years old and Aiden is six years old. Lynn likes to read and draw also she does ballet after school and she has Melissa's attitude, she is bit bossy and wants to be perfect in everything. Aiden is always smiling he loves dinosaurs and super heroes. He loves to watch cartoons and he doesn't likes to take baths, Aiden does karate after school.

''Your mom's birthday is coming up.'' I said.

''I made her a happy birthday card.'' Lynn said.

''Me too and I made her mud pies.'' Aiden said.

''Um mud pies are not good for mom.'' I said.

''Oh, I will give it to my friend Billy and he loves mud pies.'' Aiden said.

''We will lie and pretend we forgot mom's birthday.'' I said.

''Why? And mom said lying is bad.'' Lynn said.

''Well um sometimes it's bad to lie. But we will lie because we will surprise with a party plus grandma and grandpa is coming.'' I said.

''Is Aunt Spencer coming to?'' Aiden said.

''Yeah she will come too. Tomorrow when mom is at work we set up and get food for the party. And I need you two to help me pick the cake then we will buy gifts for mom.'' I said and they smile.

''We won't tell her.'' Lynn said.

''Promise?'' I said.

''We promise.'' Lynn and Aiden said.

_-Next day-_

We all woke up early and we are eating breakfast. Melissa really thinks we forgot her birthday and she is about go to work in little bit.

''I will stay home with the kids.'' I said.

''What you and the kids will do today?'' Melissa said.

''We will go to the zoo and eat ice cream.'' Aiden said.

''Yeah we will do it that. I think it's good so we won't be home all day plus its nice outside.'' I said.

''Oh okay that's nice.'' Melissa said.

''Later can I eat cotton candies?'' Lynn said.

''Yeah you can.'' I said.

''Well I have to go to work.'' Melissa said. The kids hug her and I kiss Melissa.

''Bye mom.'' Aiden said.

''Bye handsome.'' Melissa said and she leaves.

Few minutes later I leave with Aiden and Lynn we go to the party store. The kids are having fun picking party decorations and other stuff. We got birthday banners, candies, cups, plates, confetti and gift wraps. I pay for it and I drive to mall and we are thinking what to get for Melissa.

Lynn wants to get a heart necklace for Melissa and Aiden wants to get cute elephant statue. Melissa likes elephants and they help me get a gift. They helped me picked sapphire and diamond halo earrings, I pay for everything and we leave. Then we go to Circo's Pastry Shop and the kids pick strawberry banana flavor, white frosting with yellow and blue flowers then it will say happy birthday Melissa with red letters. Also we get other pastries and the kids eat cupcakes for now. The cake and pastries are done so we go home. We start to set up for the party and grandma finally comes over with the food.

''Finally you came over with the food.'' I said.

''You know I had to buy food for Paco too.'' Grandma said. The kids play Paco the ferret and I help grandma to set up the food on the table. Grandma still lives with us and its great having her around.

''I know, they will be here any minute now.'' I said and doorbell rings and Aiden runs to the door.

''Aiden! I told you can't open the door alone unless you are with a grown up.'' I said going after him.

''Aunt Spencer!'' Aiden said happy and Spencer picks him up they hug.

''I missed you so much.'' Spencer said kissing his cheeks and Aiden giggles.

''I missed you too Aunt Spencer.'' Aiden said.

''Grandma and grandpa.'' Lynn said and hugs Peter and Veronica.

They all come inside we greet and hug each other and they know about the party. I know Melissa will be happy seeing them, the kids show them the gifts got for Melissa. Peter and Veronica help the kids wrap the gifts and I'm not good at wrapping gifts. Spencer helps Aiden to get ready and I help Lynn. Later Lynn's best friend Becca comes over to play and Aiden's friend Billy comes over too.

* * *

_Melissa's POV_

I can't believe Paige forgot my birthday again and this is the third time she forgot. But I am happy being married to Paige and I love my family. My co-workers did wish me happy birthday and my parents just sent me a text saying happy birthday. Usually my parents and Spencer call for my birthday but this time they didn't.

I finish work and I go home I get out of the car and all the lights of the house is out maybe Paige and the kids are out.

I open the door and go inside.

"Paige?" I call.

"Surprise!" I hear and the lights turn on and I see Paige and everyone standing in front of me even my parents.

"Wow." I say smiling and Paige hugs me.

"Thought you forgot my birthday again." I say.

"Nope." Paige says and I hug my parents and Spencer then I hug grandma and my kids.

''Happy birthday mom.'' Lynn and Aiden said at the same time and I can't stop smiling.

''Happy birthday sweetie.'' My mom said and we hug.

''We are happy to be here. Happy birthday and we love you.'' My dad said.

''I just came for the cake and food.'' Spencer said laughing.

''Not funny. Thank you everyone this is the best party and I thought Paige forgot again.'' I said.

''I almost did but Lynn and Aiden remind me.'' Paige said and I kiss her.

''Told you mom will like the party.'' Lynn said smiling.

We all start to eat then I start to open the gifts and I love it. Then they start to sing happy birthday and I cut the cake, and Aiden puts frosting on Spencer's cheek and everyone laugh. Spencer puts frosting on Lynn and Aiden and Spencer puts frosting on my parents face. Then Lynn tries to frosting on me but I moved and the frosting hits Paige's face.

"This is so on." Paige says and she throws the frosting on Lynn but it hits Spencer's nose.

"McCullers you are so dead." Spencer says and she grabs a fistful of frosting and runs after Paige and we laugh. Spencer grabs Paige's arm and smashes the frosting all over Paige's face and then they both laugh.

"I really enjoy my birthday today." I say and clean Paige's face with a tissue.

'"I love you." Paige says.

"I love you too." I say.

We finish our dinner and I'm gonna tell everyone the good news.

"Um Paige remember the reciprocal insemination we did last month?" I ask

"Yeah what about it?'' She says.

"I'm pregnant." I say and Paige is shocked but she gets up and hugs me.

"Best news ever babe." She says and my parents, Spencer, and grandma congratulates us.

"Kids very soon you both will have either a small sister or brother." Paige says and they smile.

''We are happy for you.'' Paige's grandma said and we hug.

''Yeah I just found out today I'm pregnant.'' I said smiling.

''I have a feeling it will be a girl.'' My mom said.

''I want a brother.'' Aiden said.

''No, I want a sister not a brother.'' Lynn said.

''Boy or girl we will love the baby and you two no matter what.'' Paige said.

''Can Billy sleep over?'' Aiden said holding my hand.

''He can sleep over.'' I said and they smile.

''Becca can sleep over too?'' Lynn said.

''Yeah she can.'' I said.

''I hope it will be boy.'' My dad said.

''See grandpa wants a boy.'' Aiden said.

''We don't know yet but we will find out soon if it's a boy or girl.'' Paige said and Aiden stands closer to my stomach.

''I know you will be boy. When you come home you can sleep in my room and I will tell you my secret candy hiding place.'' Aiden said and we laugh. My dad picks up Aiden.

My parents and Spencer goes to the hotel and the kids and grandma go to sleep. Paige and I lay in bed and she holds me close we fall asleep with her hand on my stomach.

_-Nine months later-_

I'm due any day now and I'm super nervous but I see Aiden and Lynn helping Paige to write and draw a storyline for the new book.

''It should be about dinosaurs and robots.'' Aiden said and he starts to draw dinosaurs and robots.

''And what will the robots and dinosaurs do?'' Paige said smiling.

''They be friends and eat bugs together oh oh oh and play games.'' Aiden said.

''Robots don't eat anything and everyone knows that.'' Lynn said.

''Robots can eat.'' Aiden said and kids argue back forth about it.

''Kids stop arguing.'' I said.

''Tell him robots can't eat anything.'' Lynn said.

''Paige do something.'' I said.

''Robots can eat I saw them eat before.'' Aiden said.

Before Paige can say anything I feel a sharp pain my stomach and I put my hand on my stomach.

"Paige! It hurts.'' I said in pain.

''What's wrong?'' Paige said rubbing my back.

''My stomach hurts.'' I said and my water just broke.

Paige and kids quickly pack my clothes and we get in the car and Paige starts to drive. I can't handle the pain it hurts a lot. We arrive at the hospital and the nurses take me to a room and give me hospital gown to change into.

''Hello I'm Doctor Parkitney.'' Doctor Parkitney said.

''Will my mom be okay?'' Aiden said.

''She will be okay I promise.'' Doctor Parkitney said.

''I want to help my mom.'' Aiden said.

''Sweetie we have to wait and the doctor will make sure mom is okay.'' Paige said.

''I can't handle the pain.'' I said and the doctor gives me medicine for the pain.

''You will go into labor in little bit.'' Doctor Parkitney said.

''I want the baby out of me now because I can't handle the pain.'' I said.

''Soon.'' Doctor Parkitney said and he leaves. Paige and the kids made sure that I feel comfortable and I can't because of the pain.

Hours later I'm in labor and doctor is telling me to push, I'm using all my strength. And Paige is holding my hand then I start to breathe hard.

''Keep pushing Melissa.'' Doctor Parkitney said.

''I can't.'' I said.

''You have to keep pushing.'' Doctor Parkitney said.

''You can do it keep pushing.'' Paige said and I push again.

''Keep pushing the baby is close.'' Doctor Parkitney said and I feel dizzy.

''She is losing blood.'' Doctor Parkitney said.

''Help her now!'' Paige said.

''You can't be here right now.'' Nurse said to Paige.

''I'm not leaving!'' Paige said still holding my hand.

''You have to wait outside can't wait here.'' Nurse said.

''Don't leave us we need. I love you Melissa.'' Paige said and we kiss.

''I love you.'' I said and everything goes black.

I wake up and I look around Paige's grandma is sitting next to me.

''What happened?'' I said.

''You lost blood but you had a blood transfusion.'' She said.

''Where is Paige? Is my baby okay?'' I said and I try to get up but she stop me.

''Honey, Paige and kids went to get food and the baby is okay it's a girl.'' She said and I smile.

''Mom!'' Lynn and Aiden said running towards me and I hug them.

''I love you all.'' I said and I kiss their cheeks.

''How are you feeling?'' Paige said and we kiss.

''I'm feeling better and I want to see our baby girl.'' I said.

''I called your parents and they will be here tomorrow.'' Paige said.

''That's good to know.'' I said.

We all eat the food and a nurse bring my baby girl to me and I hold her. I smile at her and she holds my finger.

''What's her name?'' Lynn said.

''Her name is Hailey Michelle Hastings. Do you like it?'' Paige said.

''Its perfect.'' I said.

''I wanted a brother.'' Aiden pout.

''You don't like her?" She said and he shrugs.

''You are her big brother and she will need you.'' Paige said.

''She will need me?'' Aiden said.

''Yeah she will need you. When she gets scared of bugs you can save her and I can't because I'm scare of bugs.'' Lynn said.

''Yeah that's true and Hailey will always want to play with you and Lynn.'' I said.

''I think I will like her. Hi Hailey I'm your big brother and don't worry mom and mommy make the best cookies.'' Aiden said and he kiss Hailey's head.

''So sweet Aiden.'' She said and we all smile.

''When you and Hailey come home?'' Lynn said.

''Soon in few days.'' I said.

_-Days later-_

I'm home laying bed and I'm holding Hailey and I'm watching movies with Paige and kids. I'm really happy and I love them and the kids have been great, they help me take care of Hailey. I wouldn't change this for the world and Aiden starts to play with Hailey and Lynn is talking with Paige and me.


End file.
